


Barba

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: No era nada raro que Nishinoya estuviera despierto tan temprano, pero eso era lo único dentro de lo común en ese instante.





	Barba

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble (que casi se me pasa del límite de palabras, je) fue inspirado en [este fanart](https://i.pximg.net/img-master/img/2016/01/03/18/21/45/54510660_p6_master1200.jpg). También es participante de un concurso de drabbles del grupo de Facebook Haikyuu Yaoi n.n

No era nada raro que Nishinoya estuviera despierto tan temprano, pero eso era lo único dentro de lo común en ese instante. Su cuerpo no estaba solo bajo las sábanas. Su parte frontal estaba más cálida que su espalda. Un brazo le servía de almohada. No sentía ganas de despertar al otro. Ni siquiera estaba en su propia habitación.

Eran muy pocas las oportunidades que tenía de dormir con Asahi, y cada una de ellas era similar a las anteriores: casi siempre era en casa del mayor, comían alguna merienda nocturna y se encerraban en su cuarto para diversas actividades de parejas hasta caer rendidos ante el sueño. La mañana siguiente, él se levantaba primero e interrumpía el descanso de su novio para reanudar dichas actividades. Sin embargo, esta vez su rostro fue lo que inauguró su día y la calidez en su pecho era una que deseaba prolongar.

Se preguntaba cómo hacía para que tanto cabello en la cara no le hiciera cosquillas, pero le gustaba seguir las ondas ligeras con la vista. Con una cautela propia de la cancha, apartó unos cuantos mechones para despejar su perfil izquierdo. Su mandíbula estaba un poco ensombrecida; pronto le tocaría afeitarse. Le hubiese encantado pasear sus dedos por esa superficie rasposa, mas se contuvo porque eso sí que lo despertaría. Con pocos cursos de acción disponibles, Nishinoya se limitó a contemplar esa zona.

Muchas personas le preguntaban si la barba de Asahi no le molestaba o picaba al besar. Siempre daba una negativa, pues amaba a ese vello que, en realidad, era suave una vez que salía. No todos le creían, y no podía culparlos: él mismo se sorprendió al descubrir su verdadera textura. Frotar su mejilla en ella como un gato lo haría ronronear si de verdad fuese un minino, aunque era algo que no duraba mucho al ser frenado por un beso en su sien que luego buscaba a su boca.

Entrecerraba los ojos cada vez que oía a alguien —chicas, por lo general— decir que nunca saldrían con un hombre barbudo. ¿Qué les pasaba por la cabeza? Tal vez no todas eran tan agradables al tacto como la de Asahi, pero no lo sabrían si no lo probaban. Cuando besaba ciertas partes de su cuerpo —su estómago, su pecho, sus muslos, algunos ángulos de su cuello— era una maravillosa sensación extra, una caricia inesperada y no siempre planificada. ¡Y ni hablar de cuando rozaba más al sur de la base al llevarlo profundo en su garganta! Nishinoya se mordió el labio inferior de solo imaginarlo.

Se forzó a pensar en aspectos más inocentes para evitar saltarle encima y despertarlo del susto. Estaban esos mansos recorridos que atravesaban su torso —y muy de vez en cuando sus brazos—, los cuales iniciaron cuando lo convenció de que el roce de su barba no irritaba a su piel. Era una muestra de afecto con la perfecta combinación entre lo suave y una pizca de rigidez, justo como las prefería.

¿En qué momento habrá decidido dejársela crecer? ¿Por qué escogió ese estilo de tantos que había de usar barba? Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que fue en primer año, porque ya la tenía cuando lo conoció. ¿Tal vez fue desde la primera vez que le creció? A él aún no le aparecía ni un vello facial, ya hasta comenzaba a creer que era lampiño. Probablemente acabaría afeitándola en cuanto se asomara, pero le daba curiosidad ver cómo luciría.

Quería preguntarle todas esas cosas que pensó en esos minutos, ya había desafiado a su paciencia lo suficiente. Con delicadeza, deslizó las yemas de sus dedos desde el nacimiento de su oreja hasta la barbilla, disfrutando de las diferentes texturas del camino y del modo en que los ojos de Asahi se abrieron despacio. Dio la vuelta a su mano cuando giró a verlo, de manera que sus nudillos fueran los que lo acariciaban. Fijó su mirada ahí sin una expresión en específico que evidenciase su deleite, aunque sentía que sus labios estaban apenas pronunciados, como ocurría al concentrarse.

—¿Nishinoya? —Su voz salió distorsionada por la obvia somnolencia que lo envolvía. La mano del brazo que era su almohada se posó en su cabello sin moverse, solo lo sostenía sin mucha firmeza—. ¿Qué haces?

—Tienes suerte de pelo —soltó lo primero que se formó en su cabeza, sin filtro y con toda su esencia.

—¿Qué? —El ligero fruncimiento de su ceño fue de lo más adorable.

—Eso. Todo tu pelo es bueno.

—Hm, necesito dormir más para entenderlo. —Ocupó su brazo libre en atraparlo en un abrazo.

—Pero ya es de día —reclamó. No había mucho que pudiese hacer en esa posición, por lo que acercó sus labios a su pecho y dejó varios besos pequeños en la piel a su alcance. Asahi se estremeció, esa área era sensible.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que duermas más tiempo?

—¿Agotarme más en la noche? —Acompañó su respuesta de una leve mordida al pectoral.

—Ah —escapó al instante. Nishinoya levantó la mirada, topándose con mejillas sonrojadas y una boca tratando de mantenerse cerrada. ¡Magnífica vista!

—Solo por eso te daré unos minutos más. —Le dio un beso en el mentón y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—No creo dormir después de eso —gruñó con lamentación, provocándole una risilla.

—No me quejo si quieres castigarme por eso —canturreó.

La falta de una reacción pronta casi llegó a preocuparlo. _Casi_ , porque el abrazo se deshizo y un calor húmedo se instaló en su cuello junto al suave cosquilleo de su barba cerca de la clavícula. Nishinoya sonrió al instante y aferró las manos a su largo cabello, contento de lo acertado que era declarar cada hebra en su cuerpo perfecta.


End file.
